Mine
by illeana adaire
Summary: Wrote this to the song Mine by Taylor Swift. Did the best i could using her lyrics.


_VERSE 1:  
You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

Draco was doing detention for mouthing off to Professor McGonagall and had to stay over Christmas break helping the kitchen house elves. At the moment he was bringing plates of food to the Great Hall to the students that stayed for Christmas break. He entered the hall and was surprised to see Hermione Granger sitting at a table. Draco walked over and stopped in stunned silence. She was wearing a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and her frizzy hair fell about her face as she studied her potions book.

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now_

A week later, Hermione sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, with Draco sitting beside her. He had snuck in for the past three nights. She smiled at him as she teased him over how tongue tied he'd been that day in the Great Hall.

_CHORUS:  
Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Their budding relationship continued like that for about two more months, until one day, Draco took her on a picnic out by the lake. Both dressed in everyday clothes instead of their uniforms, they waded into the water and began splashing each other. They were both relatively soaked when they returned to their food. Hermione shivered slightly, so he put a spare blanket over her, then pulled her against him, his arm wrapped about her shoulders.

_VERSE 2:  
Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Hermione looked into Draco's gray eyes at the end of the school year as he asked her to come and stay they summer with him. She looked apprehensive for a moment, "I would like that!" She told him, tentatively.

_But we've got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about_

The rest of their school years went on like that, when on the last day of their final year Draco took her hand, "I have a place of my own, but it's too big for just me. Will you move in with me?" Hermione nodded and smiled at him, tears glittering unshed in her eyes.

_CHORUS:  
Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

For their first Valentine's Day outside of school, Draco took Hermione to the largest body of water that he could find close to a city, and they stood on a bridge looking at the reflection of the lights. He cast a spell and they spelled 'Marry me'. She put her hands to her mouth and nodded in silence.

_VERSE 3:  
And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Draco walked kitchen and saw Hermione hanging up her phone, "Who was that?" He frowned when she said nobody important. He reached for her phone, but she pulled it away. "Who the hell were you talking to at 2:30 in the morning?" Their fight continued on until she shouted that it was her father wanting more money. She ran out of the house, Draco following close behind her.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said..._

He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace, "That was all you had to tell me," He kissed her cheek, "We'll wire him the money. It's not a problem."

_CHORUS:  
I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Hermione. Every day I think about how different our lives would be if you hadn't stayed that Christmas, and I know I am a lucky man that you did. I would do anything to see you smile."


End file.
